The Perfect Stress Relief
by xacciodeathlyhallows
Summary: Jane and Maura are stressed from work, so Maura plans the perfect stress reliever involving a bubble bath. Rizzles smut and whatnot.


It had been a busy day in the Homicide Unit for Jane, as well as a busy day in the morgue for Maura. Jane was too preoccupied with her latest case to spend much time with Maura in the morgue on this late Friday afternoon. Maura missed Jane. She hadn't been away from her girlfriend for more than a couple hours unless one of them was out of town. She texted Jane, attempting to schedule a small lunch time rendezvous, but Jane was too busy interrogating a suspect to have lunch, or whatever else Maura had planned for them.

Looking down at the dead body on her cold, metal table, she asked "Do you think we're growing apart?" She knew the body wouldn't answer, and she knew that question was ridiculous. He had been dead for at least three days now, but sometimes the bodies were the only things she had to keep her company. Maura knew she was being irrational, but she was so lonely without Jane.

"Who are you talking to?"  
Maura spun around to see Jane and instantly smiled.

"I'm not talking to anyone, honey." She said, which wasn't a lie; not entirely anyway. This dead body no longer had any human qualities. It couldn't communicate. It didn't breathe. It wasn't alive, so it was no longer a person. It wasn't anyone. Why was Maura wasting time justifying her lies when Jane was standing right there? Maura walked over to Jane, hugging her tight. "I've missed you, Jane." She said, kissing Jane's cheek softly.

"I've missed you too, Maur."

"Would you like to go to my house after work? We can order pizza and watch whatever game you have DVR'd." Maura wasn't sure what sport it was, all she knew was that it was a team with a Native American mascot playing against a team with a small bird. It was obvious who would win. Native Americans are much larger than small birds.

"That sounds great, babe. I have to go. More suspects came in."

"I'll see you at home." Maura said, sighing as Jane planted a kiss on the top of Maura's head.

As Jane walked out of the morgue, she pouted. She didn't want to be too busy to spend time with Maura, but she couldn't help that people were getting murdered. She couldn't wait to get home and sit on the couch with Maura, eat her pizza –even though Maura would protest because she didn't want grease on her couch–, and watch the Redskins game she had recorded.

Maura had gotten home about ten minutes before Jane got there, and Maura had a fantastic new idea brewing in her mind. She walked into the bathroom, turning on the bathtub's faucet to the left. She let the hot water run for a bit before adding some bubbles to the bath. She took out a box of small vanilla candles, setting them around the bathroom and lighting the candles before she turned off the lights.

"Hey, Maur! Have you ordered the pizza yet?" Jane called, walking in the door and dropping her stuff down next to Bass. She was excited to sit with Maura and their half veggie, half pepperoni pizza and watch the Redskins game. She looked up and heard something in the bathroom, so she walked down the hall to find Maura drawing a bath.

"I had a better idea, honey." Maura said with a grin. Jane gave her a puzzled look. "We're going to take a bath." She added, smiling even bigger. Jane smiled back at Maura, hugging her tight. "I thought it would be relaxing." Maura said, resting her head against Jane's chest. Jane sighed contently.

"That sounds wonderful, darling." She said, running her fingers through Maura's hair. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and felt Maura's slim arms wrap around her waist.

"We better get in the bath before it gets cold." Maura said, letting go of Jane. Jane shut the door, pushing Maura against it softly, placing delicate kisses on her neck. "I missed you too, Jane." Maura said, craning her neck slightly. Jane kept kissing Maura's neck softly and slowly, pulling off Maura's shirt, exposing a white lace bra. The sight of Maura, even in the dim candle light, in just her bra and skirt caused Jane to become a bit aroused, her pupils engulfing dark brown irises. Maura slipped out of her skirt, then helped Jane remove her jacket. As they undressed, small ideas began to form in the back of Jane's mind. Turning her back to Jane, Maura slipped out of her thong and bra. She stepped carefully into the tub and then sank down into the water, instantly feeling relaxed. She closed her eyes and Jane joined her in the tub, her head at the opposite side.

"This was a nice plan, Maura." Jane said with a grin. Work had been stressful for both of them all week, and a bath was all they needed. It was even better that they were in this tub together. Jane silently cursed the bubbles for covering the parts of Maura's body she desperately wanted to see. "Would you like a massage?" She suggested. Maura nodded and moved to sit between Jane's legs. Jane gently massaged Maura's shoulders, feeling her instantly relax against her. Jane planted soft kisses along the back of Maura's neck and shoulders and Maura let out a small moan.

Slowly reaching around Maura, Jane cupped Maura's boobs in her hands. She caressed them and Maura moaned, leaning her head back to press her soft lips against the Detective's neck. Exquisitely slowly, Jane's fingers circled around Maura's nipples. Maura moaned and squirmed slightly against Jane. Jane grinned, turning Maura around, bringing one erect nipple into her mouth, sucking on it softly. Maura's moan echoed through the bathroom. Maura tangled her fingers in Jane's soft raven curls. Jane let her teeth graze softly over Maura's nipple before letting it go, moving back up to trail lazy kisses down her neck.

Jane reached down into the water, running her fingers over Maura's thigh. They looked into each other's eyes, Maura answering Jane's silent question. Jane reached up to the apex of Maura's thighs, beginning to rub slow circles on her clit. Maura squirmed under Jane's touch. Maura's hazel eyes became dark as she felt Jane's finger slip inside of her, her back arching slightly. She pulled her finger out, letting two more slip inside of Maura. Jane pumped her fingers in and out of Maura slowly. The ME's fingers slowly trailed down Jane's toned stomach, finally reaching her clit, rubbing it slowly. Jane's fingers moved faster, causing Maura to moan. As Jane's fingers picked up the pace, so did Maura's. Both of the women moaned and squirmed, making small waves in the water.

Jane wrapped her arms securely around Maura's thighs, lifting the ME out of the water. Maura leaned against the edge of the tub. Goosebumps appeared on her pale, freckled skin as she became colder every second she was out of the water. Jane kissed slowly up Maura's thigh, causing her body to feel as if it were on fire. As Jane reached Maura's center, she licked slowly from her opening to her clit, then sucked softly. Maura felt a fire build up in her core, warming her entire body. She closed her eyes, feeling blissfully hazy at every flick of Jane's tongue.

Jane let two fingers enter Maura, pumping them in and out of her fast as she sucked on Maura's clit. As Jane's tongue in fast circles around Maura's clit, her walls closed around Jane's fingers. Maura bucked her hips into Jane's hand and tongue. Jane loved the way her name sounded coming out of Maura's mouth; desperate for release. Maura squirmed and moaned under Jane, but the Detective's movements didn't falter. She removed her fingers, moving to let her long tongue slowly enter Maura. She heard a whimper from Maura's lips, and let her slip back down into the water.

After they both agreed that the bath was getting a bit too cold for their liking, they drained the water, turning the shower on. Maura draped her arms lazily over Jane's shoulders, smiling up at her. Jane leaned down to kiss Maura passionately, cupping her face softly.

"Your turn." Maura said seductively. Jane smiled as she watched Maura drop to her knees. Maura could feel the heat between Jane's thighs as she kissed them slowly. Jane leaned against the wall as Maura started nibbling and sucking at Jane's clit, not giving her any mercy. Jane let her hand tangle in wet, honey blonde locks. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, resting her hands on Jane's lower back before lowering them slightly, letting them rest on her butt. As Jane moaned, Maura sucked harder. Maura's name escaped from Jane's lips with a soft moan.

"Please fuck me, Maura." Jane begged. Maura simply shook her head, continuing to flick her tongue quickly over Jane's clit. Slowly, Maura stood up. She kissed up Jane's torso and neck, resting her hands on Jane's hips.

"I have something else in mind for you, Detective." Maura whispered, nibbling softly on Jane's ear. Maura kissed Jane passionately, letting her tongue slip into Jane's mouth. Jane moaned into their kiss as Maura's tongue twirled around Jane's. Maura reached for the shower head, bringing it down to run warm water over Jane's center. Jane spread her legs slightly, letting the water run over her clit. Jane bucked her hips and Maura continued kissing her, one hand securely holding the back of Jane's neck. The Detective pulled away from their kiss, screaming Maura's name. Maura's lips planted soft kisses down Jane's neck and chest, stopping to suck and nibble on her nipple. She let her other hand slide down Jane's torso, slipping a finger inside of her, pumping it in and out fast. Her tongue flicked over Jane's nipple, the water still massaging her clit. This threw Jane over the edge. She moaned, bucking her hips into Maura's hand. Maura felt Jane's warm liquid drip down her hand as her walls closed around Jane's finger. Maura slowed her finger, listening to the Detective's blissful moans.

The two stood in the water for a while, holding each other in their arms. When the water got cold, they decided to get out. Jane praised Maura for giving her the best orgasm she had ever had and the Medical Examiner blushed, planting soft kisses on Jane's neck. "Are you ready for round two?" Maura asked, winking at Jane. Jane smiled at Maura and shook her head.

"I'm exhausted, babe." Jane admitted, falling down onto the bed. Maura grinned, cuddling up to Jane, resting her head on her chest. "That was a lot better than pizza and football." She added with a soft chuckle.


End file.
